Odio o amor
by Konan -La Ninja de Papel
Summary: Esta historia Trata de un Ryuki...
1. Capitulo 1 El Comienzo Después del Fin

Este Fanfic va para todos aquellos amantes de Digimon, y se trata ni más ni menos de una historia de mi pareja favorita de DIGIMON TAMERS:Ryo Akiyama y Rika Nonaka

Recuerden DIGIMON TAMERS no es mío es de : -Akiyoshi Hongo-, pero este Fanfic de Ryuki (Ryo y Ruki[Rika]) si lo es , así que disfrútenlo …

¿¿¿Odio o Amor???

By : Angewomon-d

CAPITULO 1

El Comienzo Después del Fin

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que los "niños" elegidos , derrotaron al D-Reaper , y sus digimons volviesen a aparecer en sus vidas , las cosas habían cambiado desde el quinto grado de primaria, los "niños" o debería decir adolescentes , hacía tiempo que cursaban la secundaria, y sus edades estaban de entre 14 – 16 años , siendo el mayor ( como siempre ) Ryo Akiyama con 16 años de edad. Takato, Juri, Henry, Rika, Alice, Hirokazu y Kenta cursaban el segundo grado de Secundaria en la escuela "Tomoedo", Ryo el primer grado de preparatoria, mientras que los Tamers más pequeños ( Ai, Makoto, Suzie ) se encontraban en el quinto grado de primaria, junto con el hermanastro de Juri, quien después del regreso de los digimons al mundo real, se había convertido en un tamer de un digimon llamado Veemon, todos los tamers se reunían periódicamente, mientras sus deberes escolares se lo permitiesen.

Takato y Juri como se lo habrán de imaginar se volvieron novios, ( poco después de entrar a la secundaria )., Alice y Henry , se gustan mutuamente, pero Henry ( aún después de crecer ) es muy tímido con Alice y no le ha dicho que le gusta, y llevan una gran amistad, algo que a Alice, no la tiene muy conforme [ y quién lo estaría ].

Juri y Alice recuperaron a Leomon y Dobermon respectivamente, ya que , con la ayuda de las BESTIAS SAGRADAS sus datos volvieron a aparecer en el mundo real.

Ryo sigue perdidamente enamorado de Rika quien sigue tratándolo de igual forma, aún así nuestro "Tamer Legendario", nunca pierde la oportunidad de tratar de ligar y coquetear con ella, a pesar de los malos tratos y golpes, que en respuesta puedan surgir.

Hirokazu y Kenta seguían siendo grandes admiradores de Ryo y cada vez que lo veían le decían a coro : - Nuestro Héroe . También continuaban haciendo menos a Rika, quien les propinaba una buena paliza cada vez que podía.

Rika sigue siendo una gran jugadora de Digi-Cartas y no se ha perdido ningún torneo, ( para no perder la oportunidad de vencer a Ryo ), estos dos llevan empatados los 2 últimos Torneos van 1 a 1, pero gracias a Henry, Rika, encontró una manera para desquitar su furia : El Taekwondo , que para la mala suerte de Hirokazu y Kenta , practicaba con ellos ( si se pasaban de listos, claro ).

Era un día normal, nada extraño, los tamers mayores se habían citado en el refugio de Guilmon :

Juri : Hola chicos !!! ( dijo con una sonrisa en la cara )

Takato, Henry, Ryo, Alice, Rika, Hirokazu, Kenta: Hola Juri !!!

Rika : ¿ Por qué te demoraste tanto? ( refiriéndose a Juri, con una sonrisa en la cara )

Juri : Lo que pasa es que pase a dejar a Masahiko con Suzie, Ai y Makoto. Sabes ellos se han hecho muy grandes amigos como nosotros.

Hirokazu : Bueno, bueno, pasando a otro tema, debo decirles la razón por la cual le dije a Takato que nos reuniéramos, l… ( en eso lo interrumpió Rika )

Rika : ¿Cuál es la idiotez por la que nos llamaste Hirokazu?

Henry : Rika, no seas tan dura con Hirokazu, tal vez es algo importante y de mucho interés para todos , ¿ No es así Hirokazu?

Hirokazu : Estas en lo correcto Henry, vengo a decirles al **"Tamer Legendario"** ( pronunció esto con un tono de voz alto y como si Ryo tuviese un alto poder )

Y a la "Reina de Los digimons" ( haciendo comillas con los dedos y en un tono burlón), que la próxima semana se celebrará un Torneo de Digi – Cartas !!!

Todos : Eso es para lo que nos trajiste , idiota!!! ( Hasta la joven Katou le dijo al muchacho idiota).

Kenta y Hirokazu : Donde nuestro héroe vencerá de nuevo a la abusona de Rika Nonaka , será una gran venganza !!!, la muy tonta, como siempre, quedará en segundo lugar, ja…y..ja, como te quedó el ojo chiquita !!!

Rika : Yo me largó, no puedo estar en el mismo sitio que este trío de idiotas ( dijo Rika refriéndose a Hirokazu, Kenta y Ryo), Lo siento muchachos, pero… ellos me sacan de quicio ( le dijo a Takato, Juri, Alice y Henry, con un tono dulce y amable )

Diciendo esto se volteó a donde se encontraban Hirokazu y Kenta , quienes se escondían detrás de Ryo, mirándolos con unos ojos penetrantes , llenos de ira y susurró: - Ya verán ustedes dos, mañana su héroe no estará presente, y los golpeare tan duro , que los mandare hasta China !!!

Ryo pensó en algo, por un momento, se despidió y se fue corriendo detrás de Rika gritando su nombre . Mientras los demás se quedaron pensando y conversando un momento más antes de retirarse a sus hogares :

Juri : Será que por fin le declarará su amor a Rika…?

Henry : No, no lo creo , tal vez solo vaya a acompañarle a su casa o a coquetear con ella, como siempre, sólo eso.

Alice : Sí, como alguien que yo conozco !!! . – Dijo Alice algo alterada, lo cual por lo evidente de la situación hizo soltar unas risas entre Juri, Takato, Kenta y Hirokazu, dejando a Henry con un rubor en las mejillas.

Kenta : Oigan chicos no le levanten falsos a Ryo , él no esta interesado en la "Reina Digimon" , o sí….?

Hirokazu : Deberías decir la "Bruja Digimon" , y por supuesto que no, nuestro héroe no se fijaría en una chica como ella, tan fría y tan roñosa !!!. Dijo Kazu, muy alterado!

Juri : Muchachos donde han estado estos tres últimos años , o están ciegos acaso, claro que Ryo esta enamorado de Rika, nosotros hemos estado esperando que se lo diga desde que derrotaron juntos al D- Reaper, pero ya veo que ustedes dos no maduran !!!

Mientras Juri charlaba con Hirokazu, Kenta y Alice sobre el enamoramiento de Ryo hacia Rika, Henry llamó a Takato, apartándolo del grupo.

Henry : Takato, recuerdas como fue que le dijiste a Juri lo que sentías…?

Takato : Henry, me preguntas eso, por Alice, verdad…?

Henry : Sí, como es que lo supiste ?, bueno creo que todos se han dado cuenta, de lo que siento por ella, hasta ella !!, pienso yo, pero quiero decírselo, porque… yo…quiero algo formal con ella, ya sabes, ser novios, claro si ella lo desea . – Dijo Henry muy nervioso y sonrojado, con altibajos en el sonido de su voz.

Takato : Jajaja , Tienes toda al razón, mira, veras yo recuerdo……

*****Flash Back*****

Era una tarde soleada, Takato había invitado a Juri al parque de Shinjuku , estaban sentados en el pasto, entre muchas flores, el sol estaba apunto de ocultarse …

Takato : ( pensando ) Es el momento, perfecto, para decirle a Juri lo que siento por ella … pero y si me rechaza, si dejamos de vernos, de ser amigos… No Takato , no te asustes, sino se lo dices ahora, cuando entonces… y si ella siente lo mismo por ti, pero por miedo al rechazo, solo te deja como amigo, y nunca lo sabe…

Takato : Juri, ( tragó saliva ) quería decirte algo muy importante …

Juri : Sí, que pasa Takato …

Takato : ( dándose valor, cerrando los ojos y casi gritando ) Juri… Quería decirte que desde hace mucho tiempo … ¡ ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI !

Juri : ( quedándose sin que decir por un momento ) Takato … eso es lo que sientes por mí …?

Takato : Si, Juri y no me importa que tú no sientas lo mismo, solo quería que lo supieras !!!

Juri : Takato !!! .

En ese momento se abrazaron y Juri le plantó un dulce beso a Takato, demostrándole que ella sentía lo mismo por él.

***** Fin Flash Back *****

Takato : Eso fue lo que paso y desde aquel bello día, Juri es mi novia

Henry : Gracias, Takato, me has dado mucho valor, se lo diré hoy, esta noche camino su casa.

Takato : Sí, que bueno que te haya servido.

Los digimons se la estaban pasando de maravilla jugando, pero ya era el momento de que sus tamers y ellos se retirarán.

Henry : Alice, puuu…edo, acompañarte a tu casa.

Alice : Sí, Henry, siempre lo haces, sino mi padre no me dejaría llegar tan tarde sin regañarme primero.

Henry : Si, claro, . Dijo Henry algo desconcertado por la respuesta de Alice.

Todos se despidieron, Takato y Juri, se fueron juntos, y Henry y Alice ,por igual, pero a mitad del camino hacia la casa de la última, Henry le dijo que se detuviesen por un momento, y que los digimons se apartaran un poco y les dejaran algo de privacidad. Dobermon y Terriermon aceptaron gustosos.

Henry : Alice, debo decirte algo que he mantenido callado y creo que hasta estas molesta , por cuanto tiempo lo he guardado… Yo quiero decirte… que estoy … muuy… ¡ ENAMORADO DE TI !

Alice : ( lo abraza ) Creí que nunca oiría eso salir de tu boca, ya estaba resignada a que fuésemos amigos por el resto de nuestras vidas, sintiendo lo que sentimos el uno por el otro !!!

Henry : ( le abraza más fuerte ) Alice, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de saber que me correspondes … ¡ TE AMO !

Alice : Igual yo Henry

Al decir esto Henry se acercó a Alice y le dio un beso, el primer beso de Alice ( por supuesto que el de Henry también ) .

Mientras en el sitio de reunión de los tamers se hablaba del enamoramiento de Ryo hacia Rika y otros pensaban como expresar sus sentimientos más profundos, en otra parte del parque Ryo alcanzó a Rika y le jaló del brazo para detener su carrera, que inicio al darse cuenta de que era él quien le seguía…

Ryo : Rika… espera, tengo algo que comentarte, se que te gustará

Rika : ( pensando ) ¿Qué será lo que se trae entre manos Akiyama?

Rika : Bueno, y que es lo me vas a decir, y te advierto Akiyama si me haces retrasarme para llegar a mi casa, ya lo verás…

Ryo : ¿ Por qué ? , ¿ Acaso es que la "**Reina Digimon**" ha sido sometida por alguien ?

Rika : No, digas estupideces, hasta el momento no ha nacido ser humano que me someta. Pero dime que es lo que es tan importante que no puedes esperar a decírmelo mañana.

Ryo : Mira he pensado, que para hacer más interesante la batalla final de este año del Torneo de Digi – Cartas, hagamos una apuesta.

Rika : Así…?, ¿De qué trata esa apuesta?

Ryo : De ti y de mí

Rika : ¿¿¿Qué??? . –Dijo Rika Asombrada :O. ¿Qué estupideces dices Akiyama?

Ryo : Mira, yo deseo estar contigo, al parecer tú no conmigo, pero tengo una pequeña solución, si te ganó , sólo pido que salgas conmigo por una semana y después si lo deseas me podrás terminar, …, o si lo deseas… alargar el tiempo que tenemos para salir….???

Rika : Estaré tonta !!! …Pero que obtengo , si yo gano…???

Ryo : Lo que desees, haré lo que tú desees , esta es la condición , solo una cosa y por una semana nada más !!!. Dijo esto a la pelirroja para que no abusara si ésta ganaba.

Ryo : Entonces tenemos un trato…???

Rika : Sí, pero, déjame pensar lo que te pondré a hacer y piensa muy bien, lo que tú quieres de recompensa…!!!

Ryo : No hay otra cosa que desee más de ti, que un sí, para salir juntos, eso y un beso de esos hermosos labios, claro que si deseas podrías ayudarme, con esas dos cosas, sin tener que apostar..?

Rika : Realmente eres un idiota, te lo he dicho muchas veces, si sigues coqueteando conmigo te golpeare tan duro que te dejare por días el ojo hinchado. – Dicho esto, lanzó un gran golpe directo al ojo de Ryo, pero este lo esquivo, tomo su mano y le dijo:

Ryo : Algún día Rika, dejarás de despreciarme y comenzarás a amarme…?, es lo que siempre me pregunto…Hay una respuesta de parte tuya, que no sea un golpe…?

Rika : Sí, y la respuesta es…… ¡NO! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, SI CRES LO CONTRARIO!.

Y después se echó a correr, pensando, seriamente en lo que le haría pasar a Ryo…

Rika : Será una verdadera masacre, nada quedará del Tamer Legendario…

[ Creo que el capitulo fue muy corto pero lo siento, guardo lo mejor para el final, y se me han ocurrido muchísimas cosas, divertidas, románticas, etc. Hasta la siguiente emisión ] Angewomon-d


	2. Capitulo 2 La Cita de Makoto y Suzie

CAPITULO 2

La Cita de Makoto y Suzie

Después de un fin de semana muy divertido, las clases se reanudaron como de costumbre, los pequeños tamers como todas las mañanas fueron dejados en la escuela primaria por sus hermanos mayores…

Henry : Suzie, apresúrate o llegaré tarde a la escuela !!!

Suzie : Aja… si tú lo dices…

Sr. Wong : Suzie !!!, No le hables así a tu hermano, lo único que desea es que ambos lleguen temprano a sus clases.

Suzie : No, papá, Henry más bien desea llegar temprano a encontrarse con su noviecita…

Sr. Wong : Henry !!! ( muy alterado ) ¿Qué es eso de que tienes una novia?

Henry : ( nervioso y sonrojado de las mejillas ) aamm…. Ammm….. amamm….

Suzie : Anda Henry, dile que tu novia es la hija del Sr. Mccoy : Alice

Sr. Wong : ¿¿¡¡Qué !!??, Tu novia es Alice…?

Henry : Suzie, porque debías abrir la boca…!

Sr. Wong : Escuchen ustedes dos, si Suzie desea salir con alguien ese alguien debe venir a casa a pedir una cita con la señorita, hablar conmigo como es debido, si no estoy entonces con Henry. En el caso de este último, el debió haber pedido permiso a Mccoy para salir con su hija Alice. ¡¡¡Quedó Claro!!!

Henry y Suzie : Sí, Padre

* * *

En otro sitio de Shinjuku …

Juri : Ai y Makoto , no es por ser grosera, pero apresúrense un poco su madre me dijo que si le hacía ese favor de llevarlos a la escuela para que no llegarán tarde !!!

Ai y Makoto : Sí , Juri – san

Ai : Entonces, Makoto, hoy le preguntarás a Suzie si desea ir contigo a 公正なエンターテイメント [ Feria De Diversiones ] del parque…?

Juri : Makoto …? Te gusta la hermana de Henry…?

Makoto : NO! , Bueno… no sé…sólo deseo invitarla a la Feria de Diversiones, eso es todo, además… no espero que ella se lo tome como una cita, ya que , su padre es muy estricto y Henry – sama es sobre protector con Suzie.

Misahiko : Yo creo que sí te gusta, además porque no debería de hacerlo si ella es muy bonita, no es así Ai…?

Ai : Sí . Susurró Ai con una cara de decepción por parte de Misahiko. Entonces Juri se acercó a ella y la separó de los muchachos, para hablar de niña a niña( como decía Juri )

Juri : Ai te agrada mucho mi hermano Misahiko, verdad…?

Ai : Juri – San , claro que me agrada, es uno de mis mejores amigos, y es tu hermano, por supuesto que me agrada.

Juri : ( soltó una risita, ante la increluidad de Ai ) Digo que si te agrada más que como un amigo, vamos Ai puedes decírmelo , no tengas pena.

Ai : amm…ammma…aaamm

Juri : Lo entiendo, no te sientes segura, cuando estés lista o necesites ayuda, sólo pídelo Ok …?

Ai : Claro, Juri – san

* * *

Henry : Suzie , porque abriste la bocota…!

Terriermon : Momantai

Suzie : Lo hice porque no debías apurarme tanto, tenías que disimular que eras novio de Alice…!

Lopmon : Señorita Suzie, no debió acusar al joven Henry con el Sr. Wong , fue muy deshonesto…

Suzie : Lopmon, ya te he dicho que no hables con palabras extrañas, es más bájate de mi hombro que ya vamos a llegar a la escuela.

Henry : Terriermon, ya sabes lo que debes hacer,

Terriermon : Sí Henry , quedarme aquí con Suzie, por si algún salvaje aparece y protegerle.

Suzie : No crees que ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para defenderme sola…? Además aquí esta Lopmon conmigo, el también puede digievolucionar al nivel mega campeón como Terriermon.

Henry : No discutas, papá dijo que esa era la única forma de que fueses tamer, con la protección de Rapidmon.

Suzie : Eso no es cierto, papá dijo que al ver la digievolución de Lopmon, se dio cuenta de que era muy fuerte y que perdió sus poderes para protegerme… lo que pasa es que tú no confías en Antylamon …!... y mucho menos en mí…!

Henry : Como confiar en ti, si llegaste al digimundo de repente, desobedeciéndome, jugueteaste con Antylamon un DEVA y hoy en la mañana le dijiste a papá que Alice y yo estábamos saliendo…!!!!!

Terriermon : Henry, yo conozco a Lopmon y aunque al principio dude de él tanto como tú, me di cuenta de que, por salvar Suzie, él perdió todos sus poderes como DEVA y regresó a su fase de ENTRENAMIENTO, tiene un gran corazón, déjalo que proteja a su tamer, yo me haré responsable por cada error de Lopmon.

Henry : Esta bien, Terriermon vamonos , y tú Lopmon cuida correctamente a la descuidada de Suzie.

Lopmon : Gracias, Joven Henry, ya verá que no lo defraudare !

* * *

Más tarde en la escuela secundaria "Tomoedo"…

Terriermon : Henry, no crees que fuiste algo duro con Lopmon y Suzie, digo ella ya ha crecido mucho.

Henry : No, las apariencias engañan, Suzie sigue siendo igual de descuidada, que cuando estaba más pequeña.

Terriermon : Vamos, pero deberías dejarla asumir algún reto por ella misma…Henry…¿Por qué eres tan sobre protector con Suzie?

Henry : Sobre protector…?, eso es lo que me gano por tratar de cuidar a mi hermanita, mira Terriermon, yo no quiero que le pase nada malo, pero… ella no lo entiende así… ella cree que no confío en su capacidad, no sólo como tamer … también como persona.

Terriermon : Henry, se que para ti siempre será tu pequeña Suzie , pero debes admitir que ya ha madurado, ha crecido mucho desde aquel día que fue al digimundo … no es más una niña caprichosa, inmadura, infantil… se ha convertido en una gran persona.

Henry : Tienes razón, y bueno… tarde o temprano, debía decirle al Sr. MCcoy que Alice es mi novia.

Suzie : ( sollozando ) Henry… fue duro conmigo…no debía hacer eso…ni a ti Lopmon…se que a veces puedo ser molesta…, pero…no debía ser así…!

Lopmon : Señorita Suzie, no llore más, el joven Henry sólo trata de protegerle…además usted fue algo desconsiderada al decirle al Sr. Wong que el joven Henry sale con la Srita. MCcoy … no lo cree…?

Suzie : Tienes razón, gracias Lopmon ( lo abraza ), regresando a casa le pediré disculpas a Henry…

* * *

Rika : ( pensando ) ¿¿¿Qué le haré pasar a Akiyama???

Renamon : Qué es lo que tanto piensas Rika…?

Rika: Pienso en una estrategia para vencer a Akiyama , y en lo que haré pasar por todos estos años …!!!

Renamon : aaaahh (suspiró )….Rika….( susurró )

* * *

En el recreo de la primaria de Shinjuku, los pequeños tamers, se separaron del resto de los niños para que sus digimons pudiesen hacer su aparición. Pero Makoto le pidió a Suzie que viniese con el un momento que quería decirle algo …

Suzie : Bien que ocurre Makoto , de qué querías hablarme…?

Makoto : De… si… ya estas enterada de la Feria de Diversiones que se encuentra en el parque . –Dijo Makoto muy nervioso, el sentía que sus piernas le temblaban.

Suzie : Sí , pero por qué la pregunta…?

Makoto : Era… eraa …. ¡PARA INVITARTE A ELLA! ¿ Aceptarías ir conmigo?

Suzie : Claro Makoto, pero irán Ai y Masahiko. – Preguntó Suzie con increluidad, sin entender que le estaba pidiendo una cita…!

Makoto : No, creo que entendiste mal, hablaba de ir, sólo tú y yo…?

Suzie : Ahh , Si Makoto acepto tu invitación, pero deberás pedirle permiso a Henry, porque mi padre es muy estricto, y dice que si el no esta es a Henry a quien mi cita le debe pedir permiso…

Makoto : Vaya!!!, no creí que así fuese, pero aún así lo intentaré, por la tarde hablaré con Henry – sama .

Suzie : Ok

* * *

A las 14:00 hrs. Todos salieron de clases y como es de costumbre , los tamers mayores , pasaron a recoger a los "pequeños" a la primaria, Makoto pidió a Henry que le permitiese salir con Suzie, Henry muy asombrado le dijo a Makoto que estaba bien, el podría salir con su hermana.

Makoto se encontró con Suzie en la fuente del parque, ésta llegó muy puntual, y poco después entraron a la Feria se la pasaron muy bien, aún cuando Rapidmon desde lo lejos los observaba siguiendo las ordenes de Henry.

Makoto : Suzie te divertiste

Suzie : ¡Claro! Nunca me había divertido tanto, aunque no crees que nos falta subirnos a un juego..???

Makoto : ¿Cuál?

Suzie : La rueda de la Fortuna !!!

En ese mismo instante Suzie tomó del brazo a Makoto y lo llevo hacia la Rueda de La Fortuna, se subieron, y en el momento que estaban en la punta, algo raro, pero maravilloso sucedió : La Rueda se paró, la feria entera se oscureció y ambos se quedaron un tiempo mirando la luz de la luna…

Suzie : Makoto…¿Por qué fue que me invitaste a salir?

Makoto : Suzie…Yo…es que….yo…yo..estoy……!muy contento a tu lado!, porque eres mi mejor amiga..si por eso…fue ..por eso

Suzie : Ahh que bien , tu también eres mi mejor amigo, ojala siempre seamos los mejores amigos

Makoto : ( en susurro ) Solo amigos verdad…?

Suzie : Dijiste algo?

Makoto : No, nada

El pequeño incidente fue causado por una pequeña flama en el transformador de electricidad del Parque de Shijuku, provocada por Impmon, para hacer que la velada de su Tamer resultara aún más romántica, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito.

[ Pienso que le hice mucho de emoción y al final no describí la cita de Makoto y Suzie, pero lo que en realidad quería dar ha entender en este episodio, es la existencia de amores entre los pequeños Tamers… Comenten sobre esta historia en .com/-ll-_____Konan_____-ll-, también dejen link sobre alguna historia,Konan La ninja de papel ]


	3. Capitulo 3 Una Rival Para Rika

CAPITULO 3

Una Rival para Rika … Regresa Marabella

* * *

Ryo espero a que Rika saliera de la secundaria, para acompañarla a su casa, y hablar sobre la apuesta.:

Ryo: Hola Rika, ya tienes pensado que harás si ganas…?

Rika : Tratas de presionarme o que Akiyama…?

Ryo : Eso es lo que menos quiero, pero necesito saberlo,

Rika : Pues puedes esperar sentado porque aún no lo sé

Ryo : mMmm… esta bien..

Rika : Me largo , debo golpear a los idiotas de Hirokazu y Kenta, por lo que dijeron ayer…

Ryo : Rika… no quieres dar un paseo por el parque?

Rika : Bueno, mejor iré a mi casa, después saldaré cuentas con ese par.

Ryo : Te puedo acompañar…?

Rika : No tienes porque explicarme el mundo, lo comprendo a la perfección … y por mí tu puedes hacer lo que desees , para mí tu no me estas acompañando, sólo vas por el mismo camino que yo..

Ryo : Tomaré eso como un sí

Rika : mMmm

Ryo y Rika hablaban de todo un poco, de los pasados torneos de cartas, lo que ha pasado en estos tres últimos años, entre otras cosas. De repente por detrás alguien abrazó a Ryo, le tapó los ojos y …

¿? : Adivina quién soy…?

Ryo : No, lo sé, Rika, dime quién es.!

¿? : ( haciendo señales a Rika de que se callara ) Soy yo…! No recuerdas mi dulce voz.

Ryo : aamm…. Eres Tu…!!! Marabella…!?

¿? : Así es, pero dime quién esa joven que te acompaña, no me digas que es tu novia..?

Rika : Novia de este wei …? Yo.. por favor debes estar sumamente loca..!!!

Ryo : Rika Nonaka te presento a una chica que conocí en un Torneo Internacional de Digi –Cartas, mi amiga Marabella Miyazaki [nota: se pronuncia marabela]

Marabella : ( pensando ) Fiiiuuhh… me salve, Ryo sigue libre, admito que la pelirroja es linda, hubiese sido muy difícil de vencer, aunque , tengo mis sospechas , aún lanzándole ese insulto Ryo le habló con una ternura…, mas le vale que no se meta con mi Ryo…!

Ryo : Marabella, que haces aquí creía que estabas en España, tu ciudad natal…?

Marabella : Sí, así es, pero he venido a visitar a un pariente, y pienso quedarme para competir en el Torneo de Digi – Cartas … y tú Rika..? Vas a competir en ese Torneo..?

Rika : Claro, que sí, no por nada, soy La Reina Digimon

Marabella : Así, que bien por ti . Dijo muy molesta.

Marabella : Ryo… me preguntaba si deseabas venir conmigo a tomar un helado..?

Ryo : Marabella , lo siento pero es que estoy con Rika, mejor más tarde..

Rika : Akiyama, estas conmigo..??? , yo ya me voy, así que has lo que te plazca.

Marabella : Sí???

Ryo : De acuerdo, en vista de que hay gente muy grosera, estaré encantado de ir contigo a tomar un helado!

Rika : Sólo recuérdalo Akiyama… si me ganas la apuesta…tendrás que serme fiel , Ok..!

Ryo : ( sonrojado ) Claro Rika…!!! ( pensando ) Tal vez, ella siente algo por mí!?

Marabella : Bueno Ryo vamónos a la Heladería ( desesperada )

Ryo : Si, claro

* * *

Se dirigieron hacia la Heladería que se encontraba cerca de allí. Ya estando ahí pidieron sus helados y se dispusieron a disfrutarlos, cuando Marbella le preguntó a Ryo ¿Cuál era la apuesta de la que Rika hablaba…

Ryo : Bueno, yo le dije a Rika que para hacer más interesante la batalla final del Torneo De Digi –Cartas , ya que ella y yo siempre llegamos a la final y entre nosotros se disputa el 1er. Lugar, que apostáramos que si yo ganaba ella debía salir conmigo una semana,

Marabella : Y ella que te pidió..?!?!?

Ryo : Aún no lo sabe, seguirá pensando, le daré el tiempo que ella desee, tenemos hasta la próxima semana.

Marabella : Sabes, quiero entrar a esa apuesta suya, claro que con mis propios términos, puedo Ryo…???

Ryo : No lo sé, deberías preguntarle a Rika, y decirle tus términos, para ver si los acepta, pero dime ¿Cuáles son?, para no hacerte perder tiempo, porque si Rika piensa que son estupidos no los aceptará..

Marabella : Ya veras que gustosa o no aceptará…. – dijo con una sonrisa algo malévola en el rostro.

Marabella : Y dónde puedo encontrarle..?

Ryo : En su casa, si quieres te llevo.?

Marabella : Sí, por favor, en este mismo instante…!!!!!!!

En ese momento Marabella jaló a Ryo del brazo y lo llevó corriendo a la casa de Rika …

* * *

Renamon : Rika, no crees que fuiste algo grosera con la amiga de Ryo..???

Rika : Mira, no importa lo que pienses, yo se porque lo hago!!

Renamon : Rika, porque odias tanto a Ryo, es cierto que te ha vencido un par de veces pero…aún así tu comportamiento..

Rika : Mejor calla y escóndete que ahí vienen Hirokazu y Kenta con otros muchachos del salón, así que es hora de que pague ese par de idiotas …!!!

Renamon : Espera…Rika…piénsalo bien..

Rika : Ya lo pensé y eso es lo que voy a hacer!!!

Rika : A ver ustedes dos. –Le dijo a Hirokazu y Kenta, jalándolos de las orejas y separándolos del resto de los chicos, que de pronto se echaron a correr, para que Rika no los golpeara también.

Rika : No que muy valientotes … a ver díganme en mi cara que soy una tonta que va a perder ante Akiyama, a ver atrévanse!!!

Kenta : Lo siento Rika creo que se nos paso la manita, perdónanos por favor no nos golpees!

Hirokazu : Que se nos paso la manita, Kenta se te habrá pasado a ti pero yo no, eres "La Bruja Digimon",!!!

Rika : Quee????!!!?!?!?

Hirokazu habló con tanta valentía ante Rika que estaba hecha una tormenta de furia, pero lo que Rika no noto era que Kazu hablaba así porque se acercaba Ryo con Marabella, él sabía que el "Tamer Legendario" lo defendería o al menos haría algo.

Ryo : Rika basta por favor, deja a los muchachos!!!

Rika : Tu los oíste ayer hablando tan valentones , que iba a perder en contra tuya y que no se que tanto, y míralos ahora les tiemblan las patitas

Ryo : Bueno, luego los golpearás , pero primero habla conmigo y con Marabella, anda sí. –En ese momento Ryo puso cara de niño bueno…e hizo señas a Kazu y Kenta de que se alejaran lo más que pudiesen..

Rika : ( pensando ) No me pongas esa cara , te ves más lindo …¿¿¿Qué??? ¿En qué estoy pensando? Ryo Akiyama lindo..??( agitando su cabeza ) ( pensando ) Rika Nonaka no digas estupideces y di algo al estilo Reina Digimon

Rika : Esta bien, pero no me pongas cara de perro a medio morir!

Marabella : Rika, vengo a hablar contigo acerca de esa puesta entre Ryo y tú , vengo a decirte que yo deseo entrar a ella !!!, podríamos hablar de mis términos ..?

Rika : Akiyama, tú le dijiste a esta mocosa sobre la apuesta!

Ryo : Marabella no es ninguna mocosa y si yo fui quien le dijo algún problema con ello..?

Rika : Claro que es una mocosa, mírala bien Akiyama a lo mucho debe tener unos 13 años , y es una de tus chiquillas que andan alabándote !!

Marabella : Escucha Nonaka, no le hables así a Ryo, pensaba hacer la apuesta estando sólo tú y yo pero esto se ha complicado tanto, que , ¡TE RETO!, ¡Quién llegue a la final con Ryo será la que se habrá ganado su corazón, la otra , nunca más volverá a entrometerse entre ellos , te queda claro Nonaka!!!!!!

Rika : Tú eres una tonta,¿Estás segura de que no te hechas para atrás?, Te recuerdo que yo soy la Reina Digimon!!!

Marabella : Y yo te recuerdo que Ryo me conoció en un Torneo Internacional de Digi – Cartas, y tu ni siquiera puedes vencer a Ryo para ir a uno de esos..!

Rika : ( furiosa ) De acuerdo mocosa!!!, acepto tu reto , pero te lo advierto, deberás cumplir con lo acordado, si te venzo, qué es lo más seguro, te alejarás de Ryo, Ok..?!?

Marabella : De acuerdo !!, lo mismo va para ti !

Después de decirle esto a Marabella , Rika se volteó y comenzó a caminar unos cuantos pasos, y entonces se detuvo…

Rika : Pero recuérdalo bien… Yo siempre seré ¡"LA REINA DIGIMON DE RYO"!

Dicho esto se alejó hasta que su silueta no se vio más …

[ Que lindo !!! verdad..? dejen sus reviiews , hasta el próximo capitulo!!!… Konan –La Ninja de Papel-]


End file.
